


To Find Peace

by epkitty



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi, Promiscuity, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epkitty/pseuds/epkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not your average fairytale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Find Peace

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was an Elf named Haldir. People often called Haldir proud, even haughty. Many envied him for his skills in battle, and many more envied his particular beauty, but few desired his friendship, for he was cold and arrogant toward many -- but not all -- others.

He was ever loving and attentive to his Lord and Lady, who were the most beautiful and good Elves in the land. He had also formed a unique attachment to another cold and sometimes arrogant Elf named Erestor from Elrond’s realm. When the rare occasion arose that the two were in the same place, they spent much time together in friendship. The other two that Haldir was never cold nor cruel to were his brothers: Orophin and Rumil.

From infancy, Orophin and Rumil adored their elder brother and he them. Where he went, they would follow. First they crawled, and then toddled, and after that, nothing could stop them. First Orophin and then Rumil, the two brothers followed their elder; they would have followed him to the edge of the world. And when they grew up, they followed in his footsteps.

Time passed and the three brothers seemed as ageless and eternal as their silver Lord and golden Lady. Haldir became Marchwarden, which is a captain of the border guard, and Orophin and Rumil served under him as sentries, and the brothers were content for many years.

Haldir was the first-born son, and like his father before him, he became a warden of the march, and he was a sober, proud, and talented Elf.

Orophin was second-born, and he quickly became known as a ‘charming young Elf.’ Unlike Haldir, Orophin was open and playful and enjoyed spending time with others. He was both noble and flirtatious and he was well liked everywhere, especially in the guard house.

Rumil was third and last, and it would have been difficult to live up to his brothers’ reputations. It is doubtless a good thing he never tried to do so. Where Haldir was cold and Orophin warm, Rumil seemed indifferent. In truth, he was an observer. He watched all life, content in never being as skilled as Haldir or as well liked as Orophin. Rumil, however, was the most considerate and compassionate, and in fact he took a prodigious amount of care of his elder brothers.

Time passed and the brothers were content for many years. Many who knew them thought it odd that none of the brothers ever married, and many maidens mourned the fact, and it was said among the citizens of Caras Galadon that each of them was married to his work and would never truly know happiness.

Perhaps Haldir agreed or perhaps he was just lonely after a lifetime of celibacy, for the eldest brother grew cold even toward his brothers and his manner of seeking warmth might be considered a sad one.

For a long time, Haldir had struggled with his secrets and he closed his heart and he grew bitter. He believed that what the people whispered was true, and he would never know true happiness.

So when the eldest brother closed his heart, he opened his body. Though he worked long and hard at his duties, his Lady forced him to take holiday once a year, even if only for a few days. On those days, Haldir would return to the nearest guard house. The guard houses were four in number and each lay at a point on the compass directly halfway between Caras Galadon and Lothlorien’s border. The houses were the Blue Swan (to the south), Rippling Black (to the east), the Snooty Green Tree (to the north), but Haldir always went to the near Western guard house, HalfGold.

All guard houses are known for the loud, riotous behavior to be found within and Elvish guard houses were no different. The tensions built while lying in wait at the border could grow severe, so ale and wine ran freely in HalfGold, but many sentries resented a rule that had been in place for centuries. No women in the guard houses. Not all tensions could be soothed with a mug of ale and riotous story. So it was not uncommon for the sentries to lay together in the little rooms in the back of the house, set aside from the long rows of sleeping bunks and the dining area; but Haldir never did anything in small doses. When he journeyed every year to HalfGold, he drank a lot and talked a lot and…

It became an unspoken tradition. Haldir would come to HalfGold for three risings of the sun and spend his days sleeping, his evenings drinking, and in the nights he would lay upon the bed in the small room at the furthest end of the hall. His body was welcome to any who would take it.

Many a lonely and frustrated sentry on high tension after long, alert watches were eager to help themselves to such a willing vessel. Sometimes they would stand in line outside the door and go in one after another to take their turn, unconcerned at Haldir’s odd behavior. It was accepted because it was never spoken of.

Sometimes they liked to have fun with him; they would bind his hands or blind-fold his eyes, and often they were rough. But Haldir seemed to enjoy it. After all, he always came back for more.

When the laughter and joking in the light of day grew a little too loud, Haldir would look up from his drink and remind them, “Mind your tongue and do not speak of this to my brothers; my brothers must not know.” His sentries respected their Marchwarden’s wishes and for a very long time, Orophin and Rumil did not know.

One dusky twilight evening as Haldir moved silently through the trees toward HalfGold after a year of hard, steady work, he halted beside an old mallorn to sit at its bole and hide his face in his hands as he wept. Feeling his pain, the branches trembled above him, showering pale petals down to land in his hair and in the folds of his black and gray uniform. The moon shone pale between the branches in the late daylight. The tears rolled down his cheeks as the petals fell upon him and he prayed. “Tilion. In life you wandered the earth and now you wander the sky. I know what it is to be a wanderer. I pray you, let my wandering heart find peace. Peace, I pray thee. Let me find peace.”

When at last the tears subsided and day passed fully to night, Haldir finally stood and chased the tears from his eyes before forcing one foot ahead of the next.

At HalfGold, Haldir’s arrival was celebrated with a cheer and a drink, but he ignored both, instead tromping his way past the bar and through the dorm and down that long hall to the little room that lay at the end of it.

He laid his bow and quiver in the corner and hung his knives on a peg beside his cloak. He toed off the thin leather shoes and looped his belt round a post of the footboard. His clothes he methodically removed and folded and piled on an empty barrel that served as a table beside the door. Then, he lay back upon the mattress and removed a jar from beneath the bed and he waited.

In no time at all, they came to him, eager and full of passion and need and anger. One by one they sated themselves in his body. Some were ruthless. The hands were always rough and they bound his wrists and covered his eyes. They pulled at his hair and hit him and yelled at him. They used him and he let them.

One lover blurred into the next until Haldir didn’t remember his ankles being tied to the bed or his testicles being looped together with his cock with a length of thick leather to prevent release. The high of emotion and pleasure made him soar until he was thankfully able to lose much thought and hurt to concentrate solely on the intensity of the feeling in his body until, without warning, they left him alone, bound and suffering and needful.

He lay a long time alone and wondering. Perhaps they had forgotten him. Perhaps morning had come and they left him until the following evening. All the perhaps in the world rolled through his mind.

He let the pain and pleasure overwhelm thought. He could have undone the bonds with barely a notion and found quick release and fallen into restful peace but he did not.

And then Haldir was drawn out from his physical wallowing by the smallest, softest sound. It was the opening of the door, like the sigh of the wind, and the deliberate shuffle of footsteps. Haldir listened to the ominous click of the door’s lock and thought that there were two sets of footsteps rather then one. He heard the whisper of clothes as they dropped to the floor and eventually felt the shift of the mattress as someone joined him on the bed.

Just as they always had, they had followed him. They followed him from the border and though the trees. They heard his prayer and saw him weep. They followed him.

Now, they found sanity and safety only in the silence. The decision was unspoken, agreed only with exchanged looks of concern. Orophin led and Rumil followed and they knew what path to take, not caring if it be a path cursed by the Valar or outlawed by Council.

They loved their brother and they knew what to do as though it had been a seed long planted in their hearts that finally bloomed.

Haldir lay quietly, waiting and listening. He flinched the moment a hand was laid upon him. He had been expecting pain, but this touch was different from any other he had ever known. It was gentle, he dared say even tender. Loving, if that was at all possible. And he craved it.

He moaned and moved into the hand that soothed him, that ran along his suddenly heaving chest like an old friend. A second hand joined the first, a friendly grip on his bicep. Then a third hand trailed fingers up a quivering thigh and a fourth tickled along his hip. Haldir whined and keened and marveled at the gentle hands and their calm assault.

Haldir gasped when a river of silky hair fell along his shoulder, swiftly followed by another descending at his hip. He felt warm breath on his face and he closed his eyes beneath the blindfold. He swallowed thickly and his breath caught in his throat with anticipation.

He could only breath again when warm, soft lips fell upon his and he drew his next breath from the mouth that met his.

Then, the first moved away, and the second moved close, his hair tickling up along the straining body until a second pair of lips captured him in a loving, giving kiss.

Haldir writhed under soothing hands and sensual lips. Someone, he thought it was the first, finally moved to lay between widespread legs and Haldir bent his knees up (as much as his bonds allowed) in invitation as the second coaxed bound hands up above his head and caught his bruised lips in another kiss.

Haldir moaned into the kiss and spread his thighs when deft, wet fingers sought his used entrance. Lips teased his neck and ear and he called out when he was gently entered.

Ragged breathing filled the air as the bed rocked slowly beneath the three Elves.

Orophin cradled Haldir’s neck and teased a raised nipple with his tongue as he repeatedly thrust into the tense tightness, singing out his pleasure in a low hum that buzzed against the skin of Haldir’s chest. Every thrust forced Haldir’s unquenched arousal another notch higher and he was crooning in a whining howl as something beautiful grew between them and Orophin came with a windy sigh of completion.

Haldir whined a sour whimper when the first withdrew. Then he lay immobile as gentle hands carefully removed the bonds that held his ankles to the bed and massaged the feeling back into his feet and legs.

Then he was guided to knees and elbows and the first lay beside him to kiss him slowly while the second slid easily into him from behind. He moved slowly within and without and reached around to grip Haldir’s restrained cock, purpled and hard.

So gentle and strong and tender was the one within that Haldir’s tears sneaked between the folds of the cloth that hid his eyes to slide wetly down his cheeks to be licked away by the one beside him.

Then the hands that teased him eased away the leather that held him and he thrust deeply and Haldir came with such force that he screamed into the mouth that caught his and then sobbed and sobbed and he whispered, “Rumil” as the youngest brother came within him.

Rumil collapsed beside them on the bed and Haldir said “Orophin” as Orophin unbound his hands and kissed him once again.

Rumil gasped a shuddering sigh to reclaim his breath and he reached a weak hand up to grab the scrap of black that covered his brother’s eyes.

Haldir blinked against the low moonlight that filtered in through the gauzy curtain of the window. He blinked away the heavy tears.

He looked at his brothers and smiled. Orophin soothed back his rumpled hair and Rumil leaned up for a kiss. Then, the youngest said, “No more weeping, Haldir. Let us bring you the peace that you desire.”

“Do you know how I love thee?” he begged them. Orophin and Rumil shared a kind smile.

“We do now,” answered Orophin. “And now, I think, our lives shall be very different.”

“We can find happiness together,” Rumil promised them both. Then he smiled and rose from the bed. He pushed aside the old curtain and opened the window.

Naked, the three brothers escaped the confines of the guard house to move like liquid silver through the mellyrn of the forest until they reached the waters of the singing Nimrodel. Haldir moved slowest, sore from his night’s trials. Rumil carefully guided him into the cool waters. The young brother sat on the smooth, rocky bed and the water swirled slowly at his waist. He gently pulled Haldir to sit in his lap and he gathered the fatigued body in a rocking hug, rubbing at the protesting muscles.

Orophin watched them as he waded out into the river and ducked beneath until all dirt and sweat was carried away. He watched as Rumil gathered handfuls of silver water to cascade over Haldir’s tangled flaxen hair. He watched Rumil’s cheeks flush pink as Haldir reached beneath the water to stroke him. He watched his brothers. He watched their kiss fiercely.

Then Haldir broke off and cast Orophin a knowing smile.

Rumil did not see Orophin until he was towering over both of them, half-hard with arousal, his eyes glittering strangely. Orophin grabbed a fistful of Rumil’s pewter hair to hold him still as he bent over to steal a vicious kiss from pouting pink lips.

Haldir grinned impishly even through his fatigue as Orophin pulled Rumil from underneath him and turned the youngest round and set him on hands and knees in the shallow river and claimed him almost roughly.

Their cries echoed over the water.

The brothers broke apart and then turned as one to look upon Haldir. They kissed him together, all tongues and lips and grasping hands.

“Peace we have now and forever,” Haldir said. And he was right.

After that, people said the brothers were different. Haldir no longer visited HalfGold and some people -- especially his good friend Erestor -- said he was more humble than before. Orophin was just as well liked as ever he had been, but no longer did he flirt with those he laughed with. And though Rumil was rarely considered anything but ‘the youngest brother,’ any who looked upon him could see that he was happy.

Indeed they all were, and it could be said that Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil lived happily ever after.

= = = = =

The End


End file.
